Different
by Sufferer's Descendant
Summary: TW: Genderbent Karkat. Humanstuck: Sollux Captor has been shunned by society for his different appearance, his wardenburg syndrome has made him an outsider of society, he has learned to avoid people altogether but what happens when he runs into Kitkat Vantas? She doesn't see him for what he is or what he's not, but for who he is. And that's something that throws him off guard.


Their laughter filled me with misery...they could laugh and have all the fun while I was forced to hide out up here alone, no one wanted to play with me..let alone look at me. I was hideous, a freak. With hemochromatic eyes, dual colored skin and hair..no one wanted to be my friend, the other children were cruel. Heartless as they made fun of my differences, the girls wouldn't even look at me. The boys threw things..children can be cruel sometimes, calling others who were different than them names such as two-tone or freak. Saying things such as 'go back to your own planet', or 'don't touch him, you'll become like he is'.

Children can be cruel...people can be cruel... Even after all these years, that has never changed. No one even looked at me, I rarely went out for that reason. The few times I did, I only went shopping for necessities rather than wants and only with my face hidden by a hood to keep people from seeing my face. It was probably a stupid thing to worry about now, but old habits die hard. Especially when you've been bullied and avoided by most any and everyone all of your life... I avoided people as much as they avoided me to keep from being hurt because having to worry about who will and who won't point out my faults and difference was somewhat of an every day occurence for me. Something I grew used to and eventually fell into habit with, turning my face away from any and everyone as I walked by them. Mostly, my head was kept down to conceal my oddities.

I had no idea that my world was about to be shaken up, stepping out of the house was always a battle in a war that I never seemed to win. That was all about to change though, I'm Sollux Captor, 22 years old, and this is how I learned to accept everything that I am. The story may not make much sense in the beginning, but this is how I remember it happening.

-  
It was a typical day, me avoiding the general population and avoiding eye contact with anyone because I wasn't normal. Some would call me creepy, or strange. But when it came down too it, I think that most everyone if not everyone altogether didn't want anything to do with me. I wasn't meant to blend in with the normal people of the town I lived in. It was a small town but there were plenty of people, plenty of people to take notice and shun me for what I was and what I was not. Which was not normal...as much as I hate that fact. Years of torment plagued my mind daily of what people thought of me and every new lash of disgust tore open a new wound on my already hopeless heart. One more wound, one more problem to cope with or shove into a box and bury it deep to where I might possibly forget about it.

When I first laid eyes on Kitkat Vantas, she was...smiling. I couldn't quite understand why, because I had run into her on accident because I wasn't watching where I was walking. The things she was holding and the things I held were scattered on the ground, I was ashamed and embarrassed as I stooped quickly to scoop of her things; leaving my own to be forgotten before hers blew away. I kept my head low, so that she might not glimpse at my face and show her disgust at my multi-colored skin tones. Even as I tried hard to keep myself hidden from her, the wind seemed to work against my efforts and promptly blew my hood back off of my hair. I grimaced and snatched up the rest of her things, offering them to her as she offered me my things.

I didn't want to be rude, but fear made me react that way. I took my books from her, tugging my hood back up over my hair to hide my features once more. I knew she was staring, I could feel the intensity of her eyes on me. Against my better judgment, I glanced up at her from behind my 3D like glasses though they were more prescription than anything else. The care-takers at the orphanage forced me to get them and I guess I've kept up with them as I grew much to my dismay and chagrin of going to public places. Luckily, some places were for private appointments rather than being among the general public.

As I watched her from the corner of my eyes, she seemed to be startled by my appearance. I knew she would probably change her expression soon from surprise to disgust. I'd seen it many times so why would this time be any different?  



End file.
